My Flower
by BlissfulGold
Summary: Post Manga: Years have passed since Rin has been living at the village, being raised by Kaede. "When will her Lord come to get her?" she often wonders. Has anything changed between the two now that she has become a 'woman'.


**Ah, just a warning: I've never tried to write Sesshomaru or Rin before, so I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOC. But, I hope you can find a little way to enjoy this~!**

**...**

She sees colors. There are oranges. Pinks. Purples. Blues… Every color that one could possibly imagine. Their hues dance in her line of vision. She never wants to leave this place. She never wants to know anything else. To smell the fragrances in the air… To be able to be next to him… that is what she wants…

She will never be able to dream without seeing him; Every night, she sees him when she closes her eyes. She sees him just as clearly as she see the colors…

_Oh, those beautiful colors. _The girl sighs lazily, and closes her eyes. She breathes in long and slow. Reaching her arms far above her head, she feels her back crack in relaxation. She might just be able to sleep…

"Rin."

"… M'Lord?" She looks up at him through heavy lashes and a yawn in her throat. She reaches down and grabs onto his mokomoko and burrows into it. _Ah, I could definitely sleep..._

Her Lord's fluff is something she loves almost as much as she loves the times when he visits. Almost. When he visits, they aren't for as long or as frequent as she'd like. But she doesn't complain.

He comes to see her. And, she is grateful.

As the yawn escapes through her mouth, she giggles; She is so happy. He says her name again; Almost in asking. But, she doesn't hear him. Lulling, she starts to succumb to her lethargy.

A breeze comes and she lets it dance in her hair with a smile. She turns to look onto him as the wind passes through his own head of hair. The silver, for a moment, intertwines with that of her brown. The contact, though without any real touch, sends a chill through her spine. Her Lord has a way of doing that to her. He is magnificent. And, he is deadly.

If looks could kill? His definitely could.

Sesshomaru's face is beyond the word of beautiful. Lacing her hands through his hair, and breathing in the scent of his clothes, is something she daringly wishes to do. Lost further into her thoughts, she catches notice and stares at the magenta that shades his lids; The magenta flitted onto his cheeks. Her eyes take focus to the color. Smiling, she remembers…

~o0o~

They had been on one of their many travels. Jaken wouldn't stop reprimanding Rin for the night before.

Rin, upon seeing that her Lord had returned to them from slaying a demon, ran up to him. However, instead of greeting him with the grace of a young lady, Rin had tripped. Her fall caused the toppling of the firewood Jaken had collected earlier, which then rolled violently into the stir of their campfire. That led to some loose flying ember… Ember that ended up landing where Jaken stood. And, Rin had been very sorry her Master Jaken was left to wobble on burnt feet for the next few days of their journey.

"Really Rin! I know you get excited when Lord Sesshomaru comes back to us, but have some grace, Girl!" The imp squawked and shook his fists frustratingly up in the air at her.

"Yes. Yes… I'm so sorry Master Jaken." She had accentuated the "so sorry" part with clasped hands and the cutest eye flutters she could muster. "Please, forgive me." She bowed apologetically at him.

"Hmph!" He was bitter. But after Ah-Un had offered up his back, Jaken quieted down and Rin was let off the hook of hearing him lecture her in the importance of elegance.

They continued walking.

"Ah!" Rin stopped mid-stride. Below her, near the side of the path where they were walking, was the most beautiful flower the girl had ever seen. It was seated perfectly near a bushel of leaves. She looked onto it as its petals seemed to glisten. Each piece of its leaves roiled and twined to lovingly wrap around the stem. The grass near its roots even seemed to be bowing in its glorious wake. Oh, how it sparkled and gleamed… But, the magenta tint it held fastened her eyes to it the most. Rin knelt and sighed dreamily.

"Why have you stopped, Rin?" was what Sesshomaru had questioned.

"Look at this flower M'Lord!" Rin exclaimed with a grin. He stared onto her unamused. He clearly wasn't grasping its glory the same way as the little girl. "M'Lord! It's-It's beautiful!" She tore her gaze from the flower to look at him.

"Then pick it if you must, and continue on your way." He began to walk away.

Her mouth fell agape for a second. "M'Lord!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't possibly pick this flower!" He stopped but didn't turn to face her.

Jaken was still irritated with the girl, and he was about to yell to her that disturbing their Lord with such stupid matters was unacceptable. But, Sesshomaru raised a hand up slightly to silence the imp before he could begin.

"It's too beautiful, M'Lord," she continues. Rin brushed its petals lovingly and smiled. "If I would pick it… -It would die." A sadness flickered in her eyes.

"…Then it is weak." His response surprised her. She turned and stared at his back.

After she realized she wouldn't be given more of a response, she took a deep breath and sighed again. "Forgive me, M'Lord… but I do not believe that this flower is weak."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"M'Lord… It stands here all day and all night long… being so desirable. So beautiful. It confronts each passer- enemy, onlooker and friend alike. And yet… It has survived long enough to be as tall as it stands now." She gulped and glanced again at the flower, then back to her Lord. "It's cursed to be so beautifully beckoning to an onlooker like me… Knowing that if I shall choose to pick it… it will die. And yet still... it confronts me head on- this near to the road- knowing very well what its fate could be. To survive this long… with such resolve… Isn't that…?" The young girl's hands clenched in a sad attempt to enhance her point. "Isn't that strength, M'Lord?"

She waited for his answer.

"Don't be foolish, Rin. It is just a flower." He turned and began to walk.

… Jaken had laughed and called Rin a silly girl for the rest of the day.

~o0o~

She never did tell him that the flower had reminded her of him.

Sighing, she continues to lean onto his fluff. Slowly, she sinks into relaxation, burrowing herself deeper into her Lord's side.

He feels her warmth and he likes the way she fits beside his waist. _She has grown, _Sesshomaru thinks to himself. _Where have the years gone? _His brow furrows slightly.

Another breeze sweeps past them, and Sesshomaru looks down onto her. Seeming so at peace, he decides against disturbing her with his earlier question. _I'll ask her another time, _he decides and looks toward the sky in contemplation.

A few minutes pass, and her breathing becomes steady. _It is a fine day_, he lazily muses. The sun is strong, with the clouds full and white in the blue sky. Another gentle breeze sweeps alongside them. Sighing, he glances down at her once again.

She has fallen asleep.

Before he can decide against it, he places a hand to her head. He lets his fingers brush through her long brown tresses absentmindedly. Breathing in the nearby scents, his gaze travels up from her delicately parted lips, dainty round nose, to her long dark eyelashes… _The floral-light scent of her is s_o-

He looks away.

Seven years, and she is not the same little girl anymore. "Where have the years gone?" he wonders again; This time aloud quietly. _Why do I feel a change?_ His hair dances through the winds yet again. Petals flit around his vision and lie soundly on his sleeping ward's head.

He frowns. _I do not like not knowing._

~o0o~


End file.
